Meu Final Feliz
by Fuinha
Summary: Seu príncipe encantado nunca vai chegar, ele nunca virá salvar a pequena azulada do que o destino guarda para ela. No momento em que ela mais precisa dos personagens de seu conto de fadas tudo lhe abandona, não há brilho e não há cavalos brancos. Mas ao invés de afogar suas magoas em potes de sorvete, Levy resolve ser a menina má. E isso começa no dia em que ela conhece Gajeel.
1. Capítulo 1 — Começo de um desastre

**Capítulo 1 — Começo de um desastre**

Sempre sonhei com o meu final feliz, sempre sonhei em ter alguém com quem compartilhar minha vida, tanto os momentos alegres quanto os tristes. Acho que tudo começou quando eu tinha meus seis anos de idade e acabei sendo a daminha de honra de minha prima, muito bela na época. Não, não foi exatamente ali, acho que fora mais para trás quando li meu primeiro livro sozinha: A Bela e a Fera. Tudo naquela história me fascinava. Ambos passavam pelas dificuldades juntos assim como passavam pelos dias felizes, e no final viveram felizes para sempre. Depois disto não parei mais de ler contos de fada, logo depois passando para romances de verdade. Gostava mais do que acabavam com uma simples frase doce e clássica:

"_... e eles viveram felizes para sempre."_

Parecia ser tão simples, achar alguém com quem você se apaixonasse, namorar, casar e viver feliz com essa pessoa. Meu sonho por muito tempo foi isso, foi ter alguém ao meu lado. Quando entrei no colégio até consegui amigos que me protegiam acima de tudo – talvez pelo fato da minha altura não ser avantajada eu era alvo de gozações. Os dias passavam e logo se tornavam semanas, meses e até anos. Tudo que estava comigo eram amigos, ninguém que fosse o príncipe da vida que eu esperava chamar de conto de fadas logo. Até pensei que na verdade minha história seriam aquelas cantigas clichês em que melhores amigos começam a se amar, mas descartei essa possibilidade quando os meus dois amigos se declararam para mim e acabei vendo que na verdade não sentia nada além de amor fraternal por eles.

Deixei um pouco de lado essa minha paranóia de achar logo um namorado e me concentrei nos estudos e em meus amigos, boas notas que antes eram bem vindas agora passaram a ser uma obrigação para mim. Tudo ótimo. Mandava para meus pais os resultados que obtinha e ganhava muitos elogios – o que me deixava muito feliz, além de muitos comentários positivos do pessoal de meu dormitório. Enquanto meu dia ficava reservado principalmente para meus estudos, a minha noite era cheia de aventuras proporcionadas pela literatura. A cada romance que lia meu coração pulava uma batida, eram simplesmente incríveis as tramas que se desenvolviam diante de meus olhos.

Mas infelizmente o sol ainda não se pôs, ou seja, deveria me dedicar aos estudos por enquanto.

Olhei para o relógio de meu celular por um breve segundo apenas checando a hora no instante em que o sinal de nosso colégio toca liberando todos para que pudessem ir para suas casas, trabalhos ou seja lá o que esse pessoal iria fazer assim que passassem pelo portão da escola. Suspirei e guardei meu material calmamente já com os fones de ouvidos no meu bolso para colocá-los depois. Antes que me isolasse para ouvir música Jet e Droy vieram correndo em minha direção já brigando. — _"E lá vamos nós de novo..." _— pensei sorrindo nostalgicamente, era sempre deste jeito e talvez nunca mudasse.

— LEVY-CHAN, QUER QUE EU TE LEVE PARA CASA? — os dois falaram um uníssono. — EI! EU PERGUNTEI PRIMEIRO! — disseram mais uma vez juntos e começaram e brigar entre si. Apenas dei uma risada e eles olharam para mim encantados pelo sorriso esboçado na minha face.

— Podemos ir todos juntos — passei meus curtos braços pelos ombros de meus amigos ficando na ponta dos pés, quase não tocando o chão. — Que tal? — rapidamente eles concordaram.

Tudo como deveria ser e como nós fazíamos todo santo dia. Era até que engraçado ver os dois brigando por minha atenção durante o percurso até meu dormitório já que meus pais viajam pelo mundo todo (como eu ainda estudava tinha de ficar fixa aqui em Magnólia). A única coisa que eu não entendia era que ao mesmo tempo em que Jet e Droy eram melhores amigos eles disputavam por minha companhia sabendo que na verdade não supria nenhum sentimento que não fosse amizade por ambos. Assim que demos um passo para fora da propriedade da escola Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray e Loke vieram falar conosco, pareciam estar muito animados por algum motivo (bem, tirando o fato de que Natsu e Loke não paravam de brigar pela minha melhor amiga).

— Boa tarde, Levy — cumprimentou Erza ignorando as brigas atrás de si. — Jet, Droy — falou assentindo com a cabeça para os meninos que sorriram em resposta.

— Olá Erza, Gray — disse sorridente e inclinei-me um pouco para ter visão do trio atrás dos dois, Lucy que tentava prestar atenção enquanto ao mesmo tempo tentava acalmar Natsu e Loke. — Natsu, Loke — os dois não me deram ouvidos. — Lu-chan — terminei sorrindo para a loira que me respondeu com um olhar que dizia "falamos mais tarde, primeiro tenho de domar estes animais brigando entre si".

— Já estavam indo para casa? — perguntou a ruiva um pouco surpresa com isso.

— Sim, meu plano era estudar mais um pouco de tarde — falei um pouco sem graça. Estudar não era lá algo muito interessante de se falar em uma conversa casual, mas melhor falar a verdade do que dizer algo muito interessante e acabar envolta em uma teia de mentiras.

— Poxa Levy, pare de ser um rato de biblioteca pela menos uma vez na vida — brincou Gray tentando me fazer mudar de ideia, sabe-se lá o que eles estavam tramando de fazer comigo hoje, mas confiava neles, eram meus amigos de infância afinal.

— O que o Gray quis dizer... — Erza cerrou os dentes e lançou um olhar assustador para o moreno que já engoliu suas palavras com medo do que a ruiva faria a seguir se ele não a obedecesse. — É que nós adoraríamos se você fosse até a sorveteria conosco — ela voltou sua atenção para mim e esboçou um lindo sorriso. — Seria muito divertido ter a sua companhia, Levy. Ah, e claro, Jet e Droy também estão convidados.

Olhei para os meninos que pareciam muito animados com essa proposta, já estavam babando nos sorvetes que ainda nem compramos. Fitei a ruiva que estava esperando uma resposta definitiva enquanto Lucy tentava ao fundo me dizer algo como "Por favor, vá", mas infelizmente ainda estava no meio da briga do rosado e do ruivo.

— Por que não? — falei finalmente. — Vai ser divertido — disse sorridente para todos ao meu redor que ficaram ainda mais entusiasmados. Até mesmo Natsu e Loke haviam parado de discutir para comemorarem.

Fiquei feliz em deixar minhas notas em segundo lugar por pelo menos uma única tarde, seria bom descontrair e conseguir ter uma conversa decente com a Lucy sem seu dragão e seu leão entrarem no meio já disputando sua atenção. Era engraçado ver essa rixa, quase tanto quanto ver Jet e Droy se declarando ao mesmo tempo para mim. Enquanto caminhávamos para a tal sorveteria já tão conhecida na região tentava trocar algumas palavras com minha melhor amiga logo sendo cortada por Natsu ou Loke, por fim desisti e fui falar com Erza e Gray que sairia ganhando mais. Ambos, que antes estavam falando sobre carros, me incluíram imediatamente na conversa começando outro assunto do qual eu entendia. Bons amigos, isso era o que eles eram tanto para mim quanto para Jet e Droy. Não podia desejar algo melhor, mas sabe quando você simplesmente quer... Mais? Minha paixão por romances faz com que minha vida não esteja completa sem um namorado, marido, alguém ao meu lado.

O caminho até essa tal lanchonete, quer dizer, Buffet de Sorvetes, não era muito longo. Para falar a verdade chegamos ao recinto depois de apenas vinte minutos a pé. Tinha de admitir que era um estabelecimento muito bem arrumado e aconchegante, além de que a comida parecia ser realmente boa. Sorte a nossa que Erza é perita em doces, sobremesas, bolos e qualquer coisa que envolva açúcar, sendo assim sempre lanchávamos nos melhores lugares, quer dizer, quando eles me convidavam e eu aceitava, é claro. Enquanto a ruiva contemplava os sabores quase infinitos à amostra nós escolhemos uma mesa debaixo da janela, e que bela vista nós agora tínhamos. Olhei pela mesma com um ar sonhador e suspirei sorrindo para o nada (isso era muito comum).

— Levy-chan, sonhando com seu príncipe, é? — disse Lucy tirando-me de meus devaneios. Pelo jeito finalmente Natsu e Loke haviam parado de brigar e agora eu e minha melhor amiga poderíamos ter uma conversa sensata sem nenhuma intervenção.

— Ah, Lu-chan, já estou começando a achar que ele nunca vai vir — disse sorrindo melancolicamente enquanto a loira tentava me animar, ah, sim, Lucy era quase tão fã de romances quanto eu, estava até escrevendo seu próprio livro com essa pouca idade que tínhamos.

— Não fique assim! — ela sorriu realmente colocando meu astral lá em cima. — Sabe o que eles dizem? — aproximou-se de mim como se fosse contar um segredo. — Quando você para de procurar você acha — a loira piscou como se tivesse dado uma dica valiosa para resolver um mistério.

Um brilho surgiu nos meus olhos como uma última esperança tentando sobreviver em meu coração resistente ainda a me deixar cair de cabeça em uma paixão. Queria ainda ficar focado nos estudos, em coisas que tenho certeza, respostas certas e exatas. Lucy tinha esse efeito em mim, ela tinha o dom de achar luz nos lugares mais escuros, e amor nas situações mais trágicas. Por isso eu era sua amiga e a amava. Ela me dava esperanças para continuar o caminho até meu final feliz, mesmo que as probabilidades ainda sejam mínimas.

— Acho que você está certa, Lu-chan — suspirei desistindo de tentar convencê-la de que minha vida amorosa era um caso perdido. — Espero que ele venha antes que minhas esperanças se esgotem.

— Pode ter certeza que sim! — falou com um sorriso confiante esboçado.

Antes que pudéssemos continuar nossa conversa que finalmente tomaria um rumo mais descontraído, Erza chegou com sua tigela cheia até mais do que deveria de sorvete. Incrivelmente ela ainda conseguia carregar mais algumas pequenas taças que deduzi serem nossas, já que a ruiva era uma pessoa muito gentil e geralmente fazia tudo por todos sem querer nada em troca – com exceção de Jellal, ela sempre pedia algo em troca para ele. Óbvio que ela pegou nossos sabores favoritos já que os sabia de cor. Peguei a minha tigela contendo o mesmo sorvete que o de Lucy – outra coisa que compartilhávamos era o nosso paladar em comum – e comecei a comer vagarosamente enquanto conversava com os outros sentados do meu lado entretidos no assunto em discussão.

De repente as risadas antes predominantes no local pararam sem nenhum aviso prévio. Fiquei realmente perdida. Apenas observava Erza que compartilhava do mesmo olhar assassino e de ódio que Natsu, Gray e Loke. Olhei para a Lucy que me fitou da mesma maneira confusa, pelo jeito ela sabia tanto quanto eu, ou seja, nada. Direcionei meus olhos para o ponto que todos miravam com fúria, algo deveria estar acontecendo. Um grupo composto por quatro principais pelo que imagino e mais algumas pessoas interesseiras os rodeando passava pela sorveteria com sorrisos convencidos estampados. Mesmo assim não entendi o motivo de tanto ódio por parte de meus amigos, claro, esse grupo parecia ser arrogante, mas para eles odiarem alguém tanto assim deveriam ter feito algo **muito **ruim para a Fairy Tail. Achei melhor não perguntar agora, era melhor deixar com que o clima ficasse descontraído de novo assim pelo menos saíra inteira da conversa.

Quando os olhares de ódio se dissiparam devido ao grupo que finalmente sentou-se em qualquer lugar da sorveteria, todos voltaram a comer sorvete e a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido – o que foi particularmente muito estranho. Erza parecia até mais animada do que antes enquanto falava com um sorriso que dificilmente iria desaparecer do rosto da ruiva. Comia vagarosamente ainda perdida no que havia acontecido assim como a Lucy que me olhava quase tão confusa quanto eu mesma estava. Depois de ficar alguns minutos trocando olhares com a loira achei que finalmente era a hora certa para perguntar sobre o incidente de momentos atrás.

— Hum... — comecei um pouco acanhada para ganhar a atenção de todos, o que funcionou. — Ér... Quem era aquele grupo que entrou agora há pouco? — perguntei com um ar de confusa e logo todos pararam de falar dando lugar para o silêncio incômodo e do qual eu tinha medo de quem quebraria ele.

Todos olharam para Erza que continuava a comer calmamente, mas logo que percebeu os olhares sobre si, suspirou e largou a colher sobre a mesa. Todos estavam muito sérios e esperavam para que a ruiva começasse a falar sobre algo que eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que seria.

— Você deve já deve saber que existem muitas escolas como a Fairy Tail, certo? — perguntou retoricamente, mas mesmo assim assenti com a minha cabeça. — Aqueles eram os alunos da Phantom Lord — ela apontou para a mesa em que se sentaram. — Nossos colégios têm muito rivalidade desde... Bem, desde que alguns incidentes aconteceram — omitiu quais foram os motivos que levaram a tamanha briga entre as instituições, eu sabia muito pouco sobre aquilo, apenas sabia que nunca mais de ouviu o nome Phantom Lord em Fairy Tail. — O grupo que passou por aqui eram os alunos mais problemáticos, ou seja, os quatro mais populares de lá — tinha de concordar, o cheiro de bebida alcoólica junto do de cigarro podia ser sentido por todo o ambiente. — Por isso me escute bem, Levy — fitei Erza confusa, mas muito séria em relação ao que iria ser dito. — Nunca, eu repito, **NUNCA** se envolva com um daqueles alunos.

Senti-me pressionada, mas se a ruiva dizia que eles fariam mal a mim então era verdade. Concordei com um pouco de medo do que poderia acontecer se não seguisse os conselhos de Erza, afinal, ela sempre estava certa em tudo que fazia ou dizia. Logo, o clima descontraído voltou e todos voltaram a rir e a comerem seus sorvetes em paz. Mas diferentemente deles eu estava quieta em meu canto pensando no que me fora dito segundos atrás, por sorte a única que percebeu foi Lucy, entendendo também que precisaria me deixar sozinha pensando, sem interferir. A loira voltou a conversar com Natsu animadamente me olhando rapidamente algumas vezes, nem sequer Jet e Droy haviam notado como eu estava, pelo jeito a conversa com Gray estava mesmo muito divertida. Por fim eu já estava envolta em pensamentos, hipóteses do que poderia ter acontecido e de quem eram esses alunos. Como será que seus pais se sentiam? Será que sabiam sobre o cheiro de vodka e cigarro impregnado neles? Muito provavelmente que não, e ainda mais, será que eles **tinham **pais? Muitas perguntas para serem respondidas com poucos certezas, para falar a verdade, nenhuma certeza por minha parte.

De jeito algum conseguia me concentrar novamente em meu sorvete, muito menos na conversa que acontecia ao meu redor. Aquele grupo de delinqüentes realmente mexeu comigo, me fez parar para repensar algumas ideias desorganizadas em minha mente. Meu desinteresse não passou despercebido por Lucy, ainda entendendo minha situação, não disse nada para ninguém de nossa mesa. Finalmente a loira parou de se preocupar comigo e aproveitou mais, começou a conversar animadamente com Natsu – mesmo que seu amigo, Loke, brigasse com o rosado pelo amor de minha melhor amiga, sabia que quem ela realmente amava era o Dragneel – e, ao mesmo tempo, Gray e Jet falavam algo sobre a nossa futura excursão até a praia, para a qual todos estavam ansiosos, afinal, não era todo dia que toda a escola ficaria cinco dias em um Resort. Tentei prestar atenção em alguma das conversas ao meu redor: Natsu e Lucy discutindo aonde iriam jantar hoje, Erza distraindo Loke para que a loira ficasse em paz, e por fim o stripper e um dos meus melhores amigos debatendo a viagem, apenas Droy que comia seu sorvete sem dizer uma palavra, apenas dando algumas risadas no meio da alguma conversa. Mesmo se eu quisesse não me encaixaria ali no meio, minha cabeça estava voando nas nuvens de mais para ficar ali. Tinha de me concentrar em algo, e se algo com toda certeza eram os estudos. Resolver problemas de matemática fazia com que perturbações da minha cabeça sumissem em um piscar de olhos. Larguei a colhei sobre a mesa e levantei-me sorrindo sem graça.

— Desculpem-me, mas acabei de lembrar que tenho de fazer algumas coisas em casa — falei um pouco mal por deixá-los ali. — Obrigada pelo convite, agora se me derem licença — fiz uma breve reverência sendo educada e já ia me retirando dali.

— Levy, eu te acompanho até em casa! — disseram Jet e Droy em uníssono.

— Não precisa, podem ficar e aproveitar mais um pouco — disse sorridente tornando praticamente impossível que eles recusassem minha proposta.

— Já que é assim... — Jet falou um pouco desanimado e logo voltou a comer seu sorvete enquanto Gray tentava o animar.

— Até mais, Levy-chan! — despediu-se Lucy logo sendo seguida por adeuses de Erza, Natsu, Loke e o moreno consolando meu amigo.

— Até! — acenei saindo pela porta da sorveteria.

Finalmente sozinha. Suspirei aliviada, agora tinha mais tempo para pensar e menos barulho me atrapalhando. Meus pés andavam sozinhos tomando o caminho de casa, enquanto minha cabeça estava uma confusão. Resumindo meus pensamentos em uma coisa, eu diria que são os delinqüentes de mais cedo. Provavelmente eles praticavam bullying com os menos favorecidos da escola deles, e até talvez por causa disto mesmo fossem os populares. E mesmo que no colégio se sentissem o máximo, havia uma grande possibilidade de em casa terem sérios problemas, até mesmo problemas envolvendo traumas durante a infância, como: estupro, violência doméstica, ausência dos pais. Trágico como o mundo têm mudado. Geralmente as pessoas que sofrem quando pequenas são as que mais sorriem e fazem o bem quando maiores, porque não querem que ninguém passe pelo o que elas passaram. Mas, claro, havia exceções, muito provavelmente aquele grupo fazia parte dessa minoria.

No momento estava passando por um local mais perigoso perto de meu bairro, tentava evitar vir por este caminho, mas era o mais curto e o usava quando estava com pressa – o que era a situação neste exato segundo. Parei de divagar em minha mente e tentei prestar atenção em sair dali o mais rápido possível. Segurei forte minha bolsa contra meu corpo e acelerei o passo. Agora estava sozinha, quando eu passava por aqui geralmente estava acompanhada de Jet ou Droy, mas agora não. Eu estava totalmente vulnerável. Qualquer um poderia atacar uma baixinha como eu sem o menor pingo de piedade, eu era um alvo fácil e essa era a dura verdade a ser encarada. Faltavam apenas alguns metros para sair dali quando senti um cheiro de cigarro e bebida impregnado no ar. Tampei meu nariz e, por idiotice, parei de andar voltando minha atenção para a origem deste nada agradável aroma. Era o grupo de delinqüentes que passou na sorveteria. Sim, todos estavam ali totalmente bêbados e alguns com cigarros na boca. Deus! Quantos anos eles tinham? A mesma idade que eu, imagino, e já estavam entrando para o caminho sem volta dos vícios. Trágico.

— Ei, você — chamou um rapaz alto com um corpo de dar inveja, longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos penetrantes. — Você mesmo — falou novamente para mim com um sorriso malicioso estampado em sua face. — Venha cá, não seja tímida, eu não mordo... Não em público — ele disse ainda mais pervertido analisando meu corpo inteiro.

Os outros alunos a sua volta estavam ocupados demais fumando, bebendo e dando alguns amassos para reparar em minha presença, só aquele garoto mesmo. Ele tinha uma garrafa de vodka em uma das mãos e algumas garotas ao seu redor faziam manha e se esfregavam nele, podia ver olhares de ódio direcionados a mim pelo fato do moreno ter **me **chamado para perto. Analisei bem o ambiente, olhei para os lados vendo se alguém iria vir me salvar. Talvez fosse agora que meu príncipe em um cavalo branco chegaria e me salvaria desse mundo de drogas e alcoolismo. Mas não. Ninguém veio, nem mesmo um sinal de outra pessoa chegando ali foi visto. Estava sozinha sendo chamada por eles. Olhei novamente para o rapaz que ainda fitava-me com um sorriso malicioso e agora uma mão estendida – a que não tinha a garrafa de bebida – para mim. Seus olhos vermelhos, a sensação de perigo iminente, ver o quanto os outros estavam tendo prazer, tudo ali agora me atraía. Eu queria estar ali, eu queria não ser mais a menina boazinha. Quem ligava se eu quebrasse algumas regras? Minha mãe não estava ali no momento para me impedir, muito menos Erza ou Lucy. Meu príncipe não iria chegar ali mesmo, para quê fingir que eu era uma princesa então. Dei um passo na direção do tal rapaz que abriu um sorriso maior ainda e mais pervertido por sinal.

Esse foi o meu primeiro erro. Foi ali que começou o desastre que me atormenta até hoje.

_Gajeel Redfox_. Aquele rapaz que me corrompeu.


	2. Capítulo 2 — Erros embaçados

**Capítulo 2 — Erros embaçados **

Acordei com a dor insuportável que sentia na cabeça, além do cansaço excessivo que, para mim, não tinha nenhuma explicação. Passei minha mão por meus cabelos azulados misteriosamente suados e logo esfreguei minhas têmporas tentando amenizar a dor de cabeça. Vagarosamente fui abrindo meus olhos, e de jeito nenhum conseguia me acostumar com a claridade do ambiente. Fechei-os novamente e resmunguei algo sem sentido algum, apenas soltando minha raiva. Onde diabos eu estava? E o que havia acontecido ontem? Lembrava-me apenas de quando saí da sorveteria e... Droga. Eu fui com aquele rapaz de olhos vermelhos, aquele mesmo que esboçava um sorriso malicioso e parecia ser o mais perigoso de todos. Como era seu nome mesmo? Será que eu sequer sabia seu nome? Ahn... Era... Gabriel, Galileu, Gary, Gaylord... Argh. Não, não era isso. Era... Gajeel! Isso mesmo. Seu nome era _Gajeel Redfox_, estudante da Phantom Lord fazendo parte dos quatro mais populares e problemáticos de lá – se é que havia bons alunos naquela escola.

Tentei novamente abrir os olhos, dessa vez mais determinada, e logo consegui me deparando com um quarto desarrumado, com garrafas de bebida pelo chão além de tocos de cigarros por todo canto. O cheiro daquele lugar era ainda pior, realmente um chiqueiro, me perguntava como alguém sequer conseguia viver aqui, ou melhor, como **eu **vim acabar nesse lixão. Antes que pudesse reclamar algo, senti frio. Olhei para meu corpo e me vi na seguinte situação: Levy McGarden em um quarto precário usando nada mais, nada menos do que sua lingerie. Se eu fiquei desesperada? Óbvio que sim. Eu havia passados dos limites, e quebrado muito mais além as regras de Erza sobre nunca se aproximar dos estudantes do outro colégio. Mesmo que eu nunca tocasse no assunto, ou, mencionasse algo para a ruiva, a culpa que estaria em meu peito me consumiria. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: minha vida nunca mais seria como antes a partir de agora.

Nem ligava mais para meu estado, apenas queria sair desse ambiente e tentar continuar sendo normal. Apenas de sentir o cheiro pútrido queria vomitar. Levantei-me da cama com cuidado para não pisar em nada no chão, vai que me corto em alguma garrafa de vodka, ou acabo esmagando algum resto de cigarro. Resmunguei tampando meu nariz enquanto procurava por minhas roupas naquela bagunça. Era simplesmente impossível encontrar algo, sequer conseguia distinguir o que era chão e o que era lixo. Nem mesmo o guarda-roupa que deveria estar neste quarto estava visível, talvez a única coisa que era claramente observada era a cama, uma boxe grande e muito confortável, aliás. Finalmente em meio aquele chiqueiro achei minha blusa social, que, antes usava por baixo do casaco do colégio ainda desaparecido. Abaixei-me para pegar a peça de roupa, nem sequer me importando se alguém fosse ver meus trajes no momento, ou seja, a lingerie, até que ouvi uma risada vinda do outro lado do quarto.

— GeeHee, quem diria que a baixinha CDF do colégio das fadinhas ficaria tão gostosa assim, apenas de roupa íntima — disse a tal voz. Eu conhecia esse tom grave, era muito familiar e sedutor para mim.

Virei-me em direção ao tal rapaz vagarosamente, mesmo gostando do tom sedutor utilizado pelo mesmo, não estava com a mínima pressa de ficar de frente para ele. Vamos dizer que os meus "dotes" não eram tão grandes como os de Erza e de Lucy, na verdade eles eram até que bem pequenos comparados aos delas. Nem mesmo meu sutiã ajudava na situação, já que uma parte dele ficava sobrando. Vi a face do garoto, era o tal Gajeel. Os mesmos olhos vermelhos hipnotizantes, longos cabelos negros e aquele corpo de dar inveja agora sem nenhuma camisa para escondê-lo. Imagino que há garotas que matariam para estar em meu lugar tendo esta vista privilegiada. Desisti de pegar minha blusa no chão, mesmo estando envergonhada, mas acho que ele não me permitiria vesti-la pelo sorriso pervertido estampado em seu rosto. Olhei mais atentamente para o que restava de peças de roupa no moreno, ele usava apenas uma toalha para cobrir suas partes baixas, pelo jeito tinha tomado banho, porém, não pude deixar de reparar nas possíveis roupas que estaria usando antes, jogadas pelo chão e pela cama de qualquer jeito. Meu rosto rapidamente passou de sua coloração normal para um vermelho vivo devido aos pensamentos impuros que se passavam em minha mente.

— N-Nós fizemos a-a-aquilo? — gaguejei muito nervosa e constrangida.

Ele olhou para mim confuso e logo começou a rir.

— Você não se lembra mesmo, não é? — perguntou retoricamente enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Não sei porque, mas isso não me parecia ser um bom sinal. E, eu, logo eu, que era tão pura, não podia ser verdade. Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas... Certo? Já nem sabia mais. A bebida levava as pessoas a fazerem coisas que nunca sequer imaginariam, então o que vodka e drogas faria comigo era um mistério um tanto que desagradável. Infelizmente, vendo toda essa bagunça dos lençóis, travesseiros e roupas no chão, minha mente criava hipóteses dignas de um conto erótico. Tudo bem que eu lia alguns livros não indicados para minha faixa etária, mas mesmo assim, não era possível eu ter feito essas coisas, mesmo sabendo de cor truques e etc. Uma pessoa não pode fazer isso sozinha, quer dizer, poder pode, porém não é do mesmo jeito, pelo que dizem, não sei, nunca tentei fazer esse tipo de coisa mesmo sendo pervertida. Argh. Droga. Isso não era hora para ficar divagando sobre o que você faz em casa. Encarava envergonhada Gajeel esperando que ele continuasse e me contasse sobre os acontecimentos da noite passada. Ele riu. Idiota. Eu quero os fatos. Finalmente o moreno percebeu que eu não estava para brincadeiras.

Gajeel suspirou. Talvez uma longa história se desenrolasse agora. Medo do que acontecera na noite antecedente me consumia assim como formigas atacavam um cubo de açúcar.

— Não aconteceu nada. Tch. — falou parecendo incomodado com isso.

Ah, claro que ele não gostou nada do que não ocorreu. Se toca. Ele deve ser algum viciado em sexo, como se a dependência em álcool e drogas não bastasse. Questionava se esses olhos vermelhos penetrantes eram mesmo de nascença, ou foram ficando deste jeito devido ao uso excessivo de maconha. Nah, deveria ser mesmo sua coloração normal. Estranho. Mas sexy. Falando nisto, simplesmente tudo em seu corpo era atraente, desde suas cicatrizes até seus longos cabelos negros e sua voz rouca. Provavelmente era a primeira vez que reparava o quão ele fazia com que meu coração perdesse o controle de seus batimentos. Eles estavam tão descompassados a ponto de temer que Gajeel os escutasse. Seria uma pena mesmo desperdiçar esse moreno sem camisa na minha frente. Não. Espere. Você tem que permanecer pura, senhorita McGarden. Por sorte vocês não fizeram nada noite passada, mas continue assim. E novamente aquela briga interior entre a eu inocente e a eu pervertida começava. Argh. Odiava isso. Parecia até que eu era maluca, felizmente não tinha transtorno de personalidades.

— N-Nada? Realmente... Nada? — repeti incerta.

Havia algo de errado naquela história. Eu estava de lingerie. LINGERIE. Era impossível não ter rolado "nada" segundo as palavras de Gajeel. Não seria uma ideia tão ruim se fosse para pensar direito. Ter aquele mal caminho se agarrando comigo na cama. Oh, deuses! Acabei de perceber o quanto sou sortuda. Tá. Chega. Ele não é o príncipe encanto. Ele não chegou em um cavalo branco. Ele não é o homem perfeito o qual eu estava esperando durante toda a minha vida. Como Erza havia dito explicitamente para mim: "**NUNCA** se envolva com eles". E o que eu fiz? Exatamente o contrário de suas ordens. Eu tinha de ser muito idiota mesmo para ir contra a presidente do conselho estudantil conhecida como "Mão de Ferro".

— Bem, na verdade a gente só ficou se agarrando, e quando eu saí para pegar a camisinha... Você dormiu. — explicou por fim revirando os olhos.

Senti meu rosto rapidamente passar de sua coloração normal para algum tom de vermelho, sem dúvida, o mais vivo possível. Dava-se para observar claramente o descontentamento por parte de Gajeel em relação à situação de noite passada, mas, ao contrário dele, eu estava aliviada.

— Não vai colocar suas roupas? — perguntou apontando para mim, ainda usava aquela lingerie sem graça. Afinal, eu não tinha nenhuma roupa de baixo "provocante" já que até então não se fazia necessário.

— Ah, sim, minhas roupas... — falei vagamente e peguei novamente minhas vestimentas no chão.

Coloquei minha blusa social e aos poucos fui a abotoando. Gajeel me olhava de cima a baixo, e podia perceber que o mesmo mordia o lábio inferior. Tentei ao máximo ignorar minha vontade de observá-lo, apenas continuava a vestir-me com o rosto corado. Ao perceber que não teria nenhuma atenção vinda de mim, o moreno deu meia-volta e entrou no banheiro novamente. Senti-me aliviada, já que ser observada por pervertidos não estava na minha lista de interesses ou lazeres. Porém, preciso admitir, ter aqueles olhos vermelhos direcionados para meu corpo, não era uma má ideia, pelo contrário, de alguma forma eu gostava daquilo. Gostava de ser o centro das atenções para Gajeel. Desculpe Erza, mas vou quebrar seu conselho. Eu vou, com certeza, me envolver com ele, não importam quais sejam os meios. Talvez, somente talvez, finalmente este seja o homem pelo qual eu sempre esperei. Pode não se parecer com um príncipe, mas não é sensato julgar um livro pela capa, certo?

Por fim, acabei de arrumar meu uniforme escolar, por sorte era um sábado, então, não precisaria me preocupar com atrasos. Procurei rapidamente com meus olhos por minha bolsa, logo a achando perto da entrada, ao lado de algumas outras roupas, provavelmente sujas assim como este quarto. Andei cuidadosamente até o local e peguei-a arrumando a mesma em meu ombro direito. Pronta para ir, estava praticamente abrindo a porta quando sinto um corpo muito próximo do meu, uma mão grande impedindo minha saída. Se minha altura não fosse muito menor do que a do garoto, poderia sentir sua respiração quente em minha nuca, porém, visto que ele era muito mais alto, apenas sentia o calor que seu corpo emanava.

— Vai embora sem dizer adeus? Que falta de educação, baixinha. — ele sussurrou com sua voz rouca. Me arrepiei. Apertei forte a alça de couro da minha bolsa, não estava com medo, apenas nervosa.

— N-Não, eu a-apenas ia... — tentei me explicar.

— Não tenha medo, olhe para mim, já disse que não vou te morder. — falou ainda aos sussurros me incentivando para ver sua face mais uma vez.

O que aconteceu com aquela história de me envolver com ele não importa quais sejam os meios? Acho que meus traumas por bullying eram mais fortes do que minhas promessas. Congelei. Minhas experiências românticas não era muitas, e muito menos me preparavam para algo deste tipo. Virava ou não? Atrevia-me a fitar aqueles olhos vermelhos e hipnotizantes? Cerrei meu punho direito, provavelmente não passando despercebido pelo moreno. Contei até três. Respirei fundo. Fechei meus olhos. E virei-me ficando frente a frente com Gajeel. Pude ouvir uma risada estranha, porém já associada ao rapaz. "GeeHee" fora o que ele pronunciou. Vagarosamente permiti-me ver novamente, me deparando com seu peitoral. Subi meu olhar até seu rosto, onde seus orbes cor de sangue me fitando com certa malícia, juntamente com seu sorriso pervertido que eram o par perfeito. O rapaz aproximou seu rosto do meu, consequentemente fez com que eu desse um passo para trás, ficando com minhas costas coladas a parede.

— G-Gajeel? — gaguejei sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem, provavelmente ficando vermelhas.

— Shh... — me calou com seu dedo indicador sobre meus lábios.

Obedeci a seu comando e não falei mais nada. Trocávamos olhares. O meu, inocente, colidia com a malícia viva na cor vermelha de seus olhos. No fundo podia ver gentileza, nem que fosse somente algo de minha mente, eu juto que pude ver bondade e gentileza mesmo que nas profundezas de seus olhos, eu vi aquilo e tinha certeza de que ele as cultivava no coração, ainda que aos poucos de início. Nenhum de nós se atrevia a quebrar tanto o contato visual quanto o silêncio predominante. Podia-se até ouvir o canto dos pássaros do lado de fora do apartamento. A tensão entre nós era clara. O moreno estar usando apenas uma cueca não melhorava muito a situação, pelo contrário, apenas aumentava o clima tenso instalado no momento.

Seu rosto ia cada vez aproximando-se mais do meu, seus olhos semi-abertos fechavam-se conforme a proximidade ia diminuindo. As batidas de meu coração ficaram descompassadas. Minhas bochechas ainda mais rubras. Eu fechava meus olhos? Onde minhas mãos deveriam ficar? O que aconteceria depois disto? Meus medos falavam alto, tanto como o que aconteceria em segundos como o que ocorreria após aceitar o óbvio beijo. Fiquei parada apenas sendo passiva aos atos de Gajeel. Fechei meus olhos assim como o rapaz fez e deixei minha boca semi-aberta como o meso fazia enquanto a aproximação. Estes breves segundos pareciam se tornarem séculos de espera, claramente meu nervosismo que distorceu minha noção de tempo.

E, por fim, ele selou seus lábios nos meus.

Pude sentir sua língua enlaçar-se com a minha, movimentando-se com maestria jamais conhecida por mim. Minhas mãos se encontravam no peitoral desnudo de Gajeel, e as dele me impediam de escapar, estando uma apoiada na parede atrás de mim e a outra em minha cintura me dando arrepios. A temperatura de meu corpo aumentou de tal maneira que cheguei a achar que febre fosse uma possibilidade. Aos poucos o beijo se tornava mais intenso e voraz, como algo realmente animalesco sem quaisquer sentimentos. Não sabia se era realmente este tipo de relação que queria como Gajeel, mas por ora eu estava gostando, e muito, disto. Entreguei-me aos seus toques, deixei com que ele me comandasse da forma que julgasse mais apropriada. Cada célula de meu corpo clamava pelo moreno, por seu calor, por seus carinhos. Todavia o oxigênio não era algo ilimitado.

Afastei-me bruscamente respirando ofegante, e, ao contrário de mim, Gajeel respirava normalmente sem sequer algum sinal da falta de ar. Fitei seus olhos, impressionada, enquanto recebia em resposta apenas um olhar pretensioso como de costume. Tentava ao máximo recuperar meu fôlego, mas com a proximidade extrema entre nossos rostos era praticamente impossível.

— Você segurou a sua respiração? Que bonitinho. GeeHee. — falou pegando em meu queixo e fitando diretamente meus olhos castanhos com os seus de tonalidade vermelha. Não respondi. — Seria uma pena desperdiçar o seu esforço então, baixinha.

Novamente seus lábios se encontraram com os meus novamente trazendo aquele turbilhão de sensações à tona. Desta vez respirava pelo nariz, já que pelo jeito Gajeel não iria me soltar tão cedo. Desta vez sua mão ousou mais subindo por minha cintura, e logo voltando a descer indo diretamente para minha bunda. Reclamei dentre o beijo, porém, meu protesto fora entendido como um gemido pelo moreno. Não era bom sinal. Ele intensificou seus carinhos, descendo sua outra mão para minha cintura, colando nossos corpos. Ao contrário dele, as minhas continuavam em seu peitoral. Remexia-me em seus braços, mesmo que seus toques me agradassem.

Ele era tão bruto, não tomava nenhum cuidado sequer com meu corpo frágil. Apenas o atacava como um animal atacaria sua presa. Remexi-me novamente esperando que ele notasse meus protestos, tendo como resposta apenas mais voracidade embutida no beijo. Admito, gostei muito de sua maestria, mas não estava preparada para algo assim. Queria conhecê-lo. Saber de seus medos, gostos, o que odeia e o que faz da vida. Conhecer seus pais, seus irmãos se é que tivesse algum. Namorar, e, por fim, quando estivéssemos plenamente felizes, dar-me por completo. Seus conceitos pareciam ser os opostos dos meus. Pelo que pude perceber ele apenas queria relacionamentos carnais, sem quaisquer emoções ou envolvimentos mais profundos. Seus amigos eram uma exceção, imagino. Porém, estes também poderiam usar máscaras e serem falsos com Gajeel. Poderiam apenas andar junto do moreno para terem fama e prestígio na escola. Se este fosse o caso, quem deveria estar mais machucado era ele, não eu.

Finalmente ele ouvir às minhas suplicas e soltou-me mordendo meu lábio inferior como despedida. Respirei fundo e apoiei-me na parede conforme Gajeel afastava-se indo novamente em direção ao banheiro para fazer sabe-se lá o que.

— Esteja naquele mesmo beco amanhã às 19h. Não ouse se esquecer. — disse fechando a porta do toalete.

Fiquei a observar aquele ponto especifico por alguns breves momentos, digerindo se aquilo que acabara de acontecer era real ou apenas mais um truque de minha mente desesperada para ser amada. Toquei levemente meus lábios com meus delicados dedos, e logo lembranças muito reais vieram em mente. Um toque em especial que dizia que isto não era o sonho. Sua apalpada em minha bunda. Não era muito apropriado, porém, era a única coisa realmente presa a realidade. Ainda conseguia sentir seu calor. Sorri abobadamente. Dei uma última olhada neste cômodo imundo que agora se tornara o castelo de meu príncipe. Teria de dar um jeito nisto depois, a realeza não deve viver nestas condições. Arrumei rapidamente minhas vestimentas e com um suspiro girei a maçaneta da porta por fim.

Saí em um corredor, minhas expectativas estavam corretas. Gajeel morava mesmo em um prédio. Cuidadosamente fechei a entrada de sua casa e olhei para os lados à procura de uma saída. Não parecia ser um local muito agradável de seu viver sozinho ou com a família, porém, parecia ser realmente barato de se pagar. Enquanto observava atentamente cada detalhe neste local, ouvi um grito de um gato vindo de alguma das residências. Assustei-me e percebi que o tal animal corria saindo das portas com um peixe na boca, e logo atrás um homem furioso gritava. Ele veio em minha direção e pulou no meu colo assustado, quase tanto quanto eu ao ver a faca na mão do provável dono do animal preto. Dei um grito e saí correndo para a saída dali, por sorte aquele homem não me seguiu. Assim que saí do prédio, respirei fundo e vi que o gato não tinha nenhuma coleira, então talvez estivesse procurando por comida naquela casa. Sorri e acariciei-o recebendo em reposta um ronrono.

— Vamos para casa, Lily. — falei feliz e segui meu caminho alegre.

Afinal, eu tinha um encontro amanhã.


End file.
